gravitywikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Marée
La marée est le mouvement montant (flux ou flot) puis descendant (reflux ou jusant) des eaux des mers et des océans causé par l'effet conjugué des forces de gravitation de la Lune et du Soleil. Lorsque la Terre et ces deux astres sont sensiblement dans le même axe, c'est-à-dire lors de la pleine Lune et de la nouvelle Lune, ceux-ci agissent de concert et les marées sont de plus grande amplitude (vives eaux) ; au contraire, lors du premier et du dernier quartiers, l'amplitude est plus faible (mortes eaux). Selon l'endroit, le cycle du flux et du reflux peut avoir lieu une fois ou deux fois par jour. Les marées les plus faibles de l'année se produisent normalement aux solstices d'hiver et d'été, les plus fortes aux équinoxes. Ce mouvement de marée n'est pas limité aux eaux, mais affecte toute la croûte terrestre (on parle de « marées crustales »), bien que dans une moindre mesure. Ce qui fait que ce que nous percevons sur les côtes est en fait la différence entre la marée crustale et la marée océanique. Plus généralement, les objets célestes sont l'objet de forces de marée à proximité d'autres corps. Parler de « marée haute » et « marée basse » est un abus de langage. En effet, la marée est un mouvement. On parle de « basse mer » ou « haute mer », d'« étale de basse mer » ou d'« étale de haute mer ». Origine du phénomène Le phénomène est dû à la déformation de la surface des océans par suite des attractions combinées des autres corps célestes. Ce mouvement peut même détruire l'astre qui le subit : si la force de marée l'emporte sur la force de gravitation de ses constituants, l'astre se désagrège (voir Limite de Roche). Phénomène physique L'attraction gravitationnelle étant inversement proportionnelle au carré de la distance, l'astre (principalement la Lune dans le cas de la Terre) attire plus fortement les masses (liquides et solides) proches. En particulier, le point le plus proche de la Lune est plus attiré que le point à l'opposé. Si l'on fait la moyenne des actions, on peut décomposer la force en chaque point de l'axe Terre-Lune en deux forces : * une force d'attraction moyenne , * une force centripète (par rapport au barycentre Terre/Lune). Il s'ensuit une déformation de la surface des mers, mais aussi des sols, qui diffère donc de ce qu'elle serait sans la présence de notre satellite et du soleil. Pour la mer, on peut comparer cette déformation à une énorme vague qui serait de forme régulière si les fonds des océans « étaient réguliers et s'il n'y avait pas de côtes ». Une explication historique très répandue ajoute que la Lune et la Terre tournent autour du centre d'inertie de l'ensemble Terre-Lune et cette rotation provoque une autre déformation, par force centrifuge, ce qui explique qu'il y ait deux marées par jour. Grandes marées Le passage de la Lune au méridien du lieu (éventuellement avec un certain retard dans les oscillations forcées ; on appellera « méridien de marée » le méridien qui correspond à l'angle horaire de retard des marées) ou à opposition explique le cycle semi-diurne. La période de ce phénomène est de 0,517525050 jour (12 heures 25 minutes 14 secondes), moitié de la durée du jour lunaire moyen. Plusieurs phénomènes astronomiques contribuent à la variation de l'amplitude des marées : * La syzygie du Soleil et de la Lune (autrement dit, la nouvelle ou pleine lune). Cela se produit essentiellement lorsque la longitude du Soleil et de la Lune sont voisines ou voisines de l'opposition l'une de l'autre, soit deux fois par mois. Précisément, la période de ce phénomène est de 14,7652944 jours, moitié de la durée que l'on qualifie de mois synodique. * Le passage du Soleil au nœud lunaire, c'est-à-dire le passage du Soleil dans le plan de l'orbite lunaire : celui-ci se produit deux fois par an (à la régression du nœud près), et détermine les « saisons à éclipse » (ce sont pendant celles-ci que les éclipses de soleil ou de lune se produisent). Les marées sont alors plus importantes en syzygie (voir le point précédent) en raison du meilleur alignement Terre-Lune-Soleil. La période précise est de 173,310038 jours, moitié de la durée que l'on qualifie d'année draconitique. Le passage du Soleil au nœud lunaire s'est par exemple produit le , le 16 juillet 2000, le , le 28 juin 2001 (plus précisément, ceci sont les dates de coïncidence des longitudes moyennes ; notamment, le calcul des anomalies est omis ; mais on reconnaît le voisinage de l'éclipse de lune du 9 janvier 2001 et de l'éclipse de soleil du 21 juin 2001). Comme on le constate, ces dates sont actuellement proches des solstices mais évoluent rapidement dans l'année au cours du temps. * Le passage du Soleil dans le plan équatorial, qui se fait aux équinoxes, donc deux fois par an. La période précise est de 182,621095 jours, la moitié d'une année tropique. Le phénomène des marées d’équinoxes n’a rien à voir avec l’alignement Lune-Terre-Soleil, qui a lieu toutes les deux semaines à la pleine lune et à la nouvelle lune et se réalise d’autant mieux lorsqu’il coïncide avec le cycle draconitique de 173 jours (Éclipse#Principes mécaniques). Le soleil se trouve au dessus de l’Équateur lors des équinoxes, alors qu’il est au dessus du tropique du Cancer lors du solstice de juin et au dessus du tropique du Capricorne lors du solstice de décembre. Rappelons que l’effet de marée d’un astre est maximal au point de la terre se trouvant le proche de cet astre et au point se trouvant le plus éloigné. Aux moments des solstices, un des points où l’effet de marée du soleil est maximal se trouvera en permanence sur le tropique du Cancer, pendant que l’autre se trouvera aux antipodes, sur le tropique du Capricorne. Chaque point se trouvant sur un des deux tropiques sera donc soumis à un effet de marée maximal du Soleil une seule fois par jour (on parle d’onde diurne). Au moment des équinoxes, ces deux points seront en permanence sur l’Équateur. Chaque point de l’équateur sera donc soumis à un effet de marée maximal du Soleil deux fois par jour (on parle d’onde semi-diurne). À ce moment-là, le terme diurne s'annule dans le calcul des marées, et le terme semi-diurne est maximal. * Le passage de la Lune au périgée, moment auquel les forces de marée exercées par la Lune sont donc les plus importantes. À la différence du nœud lunaire, qui régresse sur l'écliptique, le périgée, lui, avance. Le temps entre deux passages de la Lune au périgée est le mois anomalistique, de 27,5545499 jours. Le calcul de la position du périgée lunaire est soumis à énormément de perturbations. * Le passage de la Terre au périhélie, moment auquel les forces de marée exercées par le Soleil sont donc les plus importantes. Le périhélie terrestre progresse sur l'écliptique ; ceci dit, la majeure partie (environ 5/6) de cette progression est en réalité due à la régression (« précession ») de l'équinoxe par rapport aux étoiles fixes. Le temps séparant deux passages de la Terre au périhélie est l'année anomalistique de 365,259636 jours. Il se produit actuellement le 3 janvier de l'année. Il est possible d'avoir des conjonctions assez bonnes entre tous ces phénomènes. Autres facteurs influant sur les marées Pour la Terre, seule la Lune et le Soleil ont des impacts significatifs, qui s'additionnent ou se contrarient selon les positions respectives de la Terre, de la Lune et du Soleil. En fait, la Lune est beaucoup plus proche de la Terre que le Soleil, mais a aussi une masse beaucoup plus petite, de telle sorte que leurs attractions sont d'ordres de grandeur comparables : celle du Soleil est environ la moitié de celle de la Lune. Les autres corps célestes sont trop éloignés pour que leur influence soit sensible. Cette attraction combinée de la Lune et du Soleil est cependant perturbée ou même parfois contrariée par d'autres phénomènes physiques comme l'inertie des masses d'eau, la forme des côtes, les courants marins, la profondeur des mers, ou encore le sens du vent local. De plus, un cycle long s’établit aussi sur une période de 18,6 ans durant lequel le niveau moyen des pleines mers augmente de 3% par an durant 9 ans, puis diminue de 3% durant 9 ans, et ainsi de suite. Ce cycle exacerbe puis diminue les effets de la montée des océans induite par le réchauffement climatiqueSynthèse d'une étude IRD (N. Gratiot, E. J. Anthony, A. Gardel, C. Gaucherel, C. Proisy, J. T. Wells, Significant contribution of the 18.6 year tidal cycle to regional coastal changes, Nature Geoscience, volume 1, mars 2008 Doi : 10.1038/ngeo127, Letter), Université de Dunkerque. (Univers-Nature). Selon l'IRD, là où l'amplitude des marées est naturellement forte (ex : Baie du Mont Saint-Michel) ce cycle contribuera dans les années 2008-2015 proportionnellement plus à l'élévation du niveau de la pleine mer, ou des grandes marées hautes que le seul réchauffement climatique (jusqu'à + 50 cm, c'est à dire 20 fois l'expansion thermique de l'océan consécutive au réchauffement climatique global). Inversement de 2015 à 2025 la phase décroissante de ce cycle devrait conduire à un ralentissement apparent du phénomène de montée de l'océan, et probablement de l'érosion du trait de côte qui lui est généralement lié. ;Les courants marins : La Terre se déplace au cours de sa circonvolution entre deux lignes de circonférence formant une couronne dont l'écartement est le diamètre de la Terre, environ 12 756 km. Ceci nous amène à constater que la circonférence intérieure est plus courte que l'extérieure. Cette différence se traduit par 80 150 km en 1 an soit environ 220 km par jour et un peu plus de 9 km/h qui correspond à la différence de vitesse de déplacement dans l'espace entre l'intérieur et extérieur de la couronne, soit la face midi et la face minuit de notre globe terrestre. Cette différence est à l’origine des courants marins à contresens de la rotation le long de l'équateur. ;L’inertie : C'est une force qui s'oppose au mouvement d'une masse que l'on veut déplacer (augmentation de vitesse) ou arrêter (diminution de vitesse). Plus la masse est grande, plus l'inertie sera importante. C'est le cas de la masse d'eau de tous les océans du globe, qui tente de contrarier les mouvements auxquels elle est soumise par attraction combinée de la lune et du soleil. Il y a généralement deux cycles de marée par jour (il y a des exceptions) dont les instants de haute mer et de basse mer varient avec la lune (attraction prépondérante). La marée se manifeste essentiellement sur les côtes maritimes, où la mer monte ou se retire suivant un cycle lié, d'une part à la rotation de la Terre et à sa révolution autour du Soleil, d'autre part à la rotation de la Lune autour de la Terre. Ce cycle complet (marée basse et marée haute) dure environ 12 heures 25 minutes. ;L'effet piston : Lorsque les côtes se resserrent en entonnoir, comme dans le fond de certaines baies (baie du Mont-Saint-Michel, baie de Fundy, etc.) il y a amplification de la hauteur des marées qui peuvent dépasser 14 mètres entre les basses eaux et les hautes eaux. Il s'y produit aussi un retard horaire progressif comme en Manche de l'entrée à Dunkerque. Les mers intracontinentales et intérieures sont peu sujettes aux marées car les masses d'eau et les distances entre les côtes concernées sont beaucoup plus faibles que dans les océans. C'est notamment le cas de la Méditerranée, où l'étroitesse du détroit de Gibraltar empêche le passage de l'onde de marée. La Terre subit aussi l'influence des marées, puisque les roches du manteau terrestre bien que solides, sont déformables (visqueuses), et de ce fait se déplacent comme les océans. À Paris, aux heures de marée haute, on se trouve environ 30 centimètres plus haut qu'aux heures de marée basse. Historique de l’étude des facteurs causaux des marées Dans l'Antiquité, le phénomène de marée est remarqué par Hérodote dans la mer Rouge, et les Grecs avaient également noté les courants capricieux de certains détroits méditerranéens. Ils prirent pleinement conscience du phénomène en s'aventurant en dehors de la méditerranée, au (Pythéas en Atlantique, Alexandre le Grand en Inde). Platon pensait que les marées étaient provoquées par des oscillations de la Terre . Un lien avec la position de la Lune est proposé par Antigone de Caryste et Ératosthène, au Mais les observations les plus précises sont effectuées par Posidonios au à Cadix. Il décrit trois phénomènes périodiques liées aux maréesRené Taton, La Science antique et médiévale, Quadrige/PUF (1994), p.319, 381-382 : les deux marées quotidiennes, correspondant aux deux culminations (inférieure et supérieure) de la Lune ; la période semi-mensuelle correspondant aux syzygies avec le Soleil ; la période semi-annuelle correspondant aux marées d'équinoxe. Il évalue correctement le décalage entre le passage de la Lune et le soulèvement des eaux. Il est à l'époque impossible d'expliquer ce phénomène, et Posidonios y voit une manifestation d'une sympathie universelle et d'une attirance des flots pour la Lune réputée humide. Cette sympathie contribua à justifier l'astrologie et fut rejetée à la Renaissance. Au , Bède le Vénérable approfondit les observations de Posidonios et étudie les variations des marées d'un point à l'autre de la côte anglaiseRené Taton, La Science antique et médiévale, Quadrige/PUF (1994), p.584. Au , Galilée, se basant sur les travaux de Copernic, décrivit l'origine des marées comme résultant de la rotation de la Terre et de sa révolution autour du Soleil. Il y voyait un phénomène prouvant le mouvement de la Terre et dont il avait besoin pour fonder l'héliocentrisme. Son raisonnement était juste, mais incomplet : la rotation et la révolution de la Terre produisent un phénomène de marée de faible amplitude comparée aux actions de la Lune et du Soleil. La théorie de la gravitation de Newton permit de revenir à l'influence lunaire, basée sur des principes scientifiques. Cette théorie fut largement adoptée au cours du , même si, au début du , Bernardin de Saint-Pierre tenta de persuader l'Académie des sciences française que ce n'était pas la Lune mais la fonte (alternée avec le gel nocturne) des glaciers qui provoquait les marées. Poussant jusqu'au bout son raisonnement, il justifiait la grande amplitude des marées d'équinoxe par l'action conjuguée des glaciers arctiques et antarctiques . Le marnage Le marnage est, pour un jour donné et dans un intervalle pleine mer/ basse mer, la différence de hauteur d'eau entre le niveau de la pleine mer et celui de la basse mer (ex:marnage de 6,0 m). Le marnage varie continuellement. La zone alternativement couverte et découverte par la mer, limitée par ces deux niveaux lorsqu'ils sont à leur maximum, est appelée l'estran ou zone de marnage, ou encore « zone de balancement des marées »; on utilise aussi de plus en plus l'anglicisme zone intertidale. Ne pas confondre avec l'amplitude qui est la différence de hauteur à mi-marée. Coefficient de la marée Il s'exprime en centièmes et varie de 20 à 120, et indique la force de la marée. Les grandes marées ou marées de vive-eau se produisent lorsque la Lune et le Soleil se trouvent en conjonction ou opposition (appelée syzygie) par rapport à la Terre (situation de pleine ou de nouvelle lune); leurs forces d'attraction s'ajoutent (21 mars et 21 septembre). Ce phénomène explique que les plus grandes marées (marées d'équinoxes) ont lieu lors de la première syzygie qui suit l'équinoxe. Inversement, les marées sont faibles (marée de morte-eau) lorsque la Lune est à 90° de l'axe Soleil-Terre (situation de premier ou dernier quartier). De même, les plus faibles ont lieu aux alentours des solstices d'été et d'hiver (21 juin et 21 décembre) :C = 45 définit une morte-eau moyenne :C = 95 ' une vive-eau moyenne :'C = 100 une vive-eau équinoxiale moyenne :C = 120 la plus forte marée possible Si U''' est, en un lieu donné, le demi marnage de la plus forte marée de vive-eau survenant après une syzygie équinoxiale moyenne ('''C = 100), alors la hauteur (h') de la haute mer d'une marée de coefficient ('C) est d'environ : : h = (1,2 + C)U : de même la hauteur à la basse mer : h = (1,2 - C)U Lieux de marées remarquables * Au Canada, dans la baie d'Ungava le marnage peut atteindre 17 [http://www.mddep.gouv.qc.ca/parcs/projets/Baie-Feuilles.htm Projet de parc national de la Baie-aux-Feuilles] ou 20 mètres [http://www.fapaq.gouv.qc.ca/fr/region/10_nord_que/PDRRF/portrait_reg_10_29p.pdf Portrait régional du Nord-du-Québec - Régions hydrographiques] et dans la baie de Fundy jusqu'à 16 mètres. Ces baies sont les deux endroits où les marées les plus importantes au monde ont lieu. Selon les sources, on attribue à l'une ou à l'autre le record de marnage. * Le canal de Bristol (Grande-Bretagne) avec 15 mètres de marnage. * Les plus fortes de France (jusqu'à 14 mètres de marnage) dans la baie du Mont-Saint-Michel, où il est traditionnellement dit que « la mer monte à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop » et entoure alors le Mont-Saint-Michel. * L'archipel normand de Chausey, on peut y voir 365 îlots à marée basse contre environ 52 îles à marée haute. * Le Saltstraumen en Norvège, remplissant un fjord de 400 millions de mètres cubes. * Horizontal Falls en Australie-Occidentale, région des Kimberley (10 mètres de marnage environ). * Pondichéry et certains ports du Viêt Nam où il n'y a qu'une seule marée par jour. Les modèles de marées Annexes Bibliographie * Odile Guérin, Tout savoir sur les marées, Éditions Ouest-France, 2004, ISBN 2737335051 * Bernard Simon, La marée océanique côtière, une co-édition de l'institut océanographique et du SHOM, 2007, 433 pages, ISBN 978-2-903581-32-9, ISSN 1272-0763, Réf 942MOG * Les guides du SHOM, La Marée, 1997, Réf OG941 Notes et références Voir aussi Articles connexes * Force de marée * Calcul de marée * Estran * Usine marémotrice de la Rance Liens externes * Site de l'ENMM : explications détaillées sur l'origine des marées * Site de l'Ifremer * Service de prédiction des marées du SHOM * Une description détaillée est donnée sur le site du SHOM * ar:مد وجزر arc:ܡܠܐܐ ܘܬܘܒܐ bg:Приливи и отливи bn:জোয়ার-ভাটা br:Tre ha lanv bs:Plima i oseka ca:Marea cs:Slapové jevy cy:Llanw da:Tidevand de:Gezeiten el:Παλίρροια en:Tide eo:Tajdo es:Marea et:Looded fa:کشند fi:Vuorovesi he:גאות ושפל hi:ज्वार-भाटा hr:Morske mijene hu:Árapály id:Pasang laut is:Sjávarföll it:Marea ja:潮汐 ko:조석 lt:Potvynis ml:വേലിയേറ്റം nds:Tiden nl:Getijde (astronomie) nn:Tidvatn no:Tidevann oc:Marèa pl:Pływy morskie pt:Maré ro:Maree ru:Прилив simple:Tide sk:Slapový pohyb sl:Bibavica sv:Tidvatten tr:Gelgit uk:Приплив vi:Thủy triều zh:潮汐 zh-min-nan:Lâu-chúi